Hearts and Sais
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Raphael and Mona Lisa. Second in the Hearts series.


Hearts and Sais

Chapter 1: Proven Wrong

A/N: And here's my second story in the Hearts series featuring Raphael and Mona Lisa since I really do like them as a paring since I think she brings out a different side to Raph and has proven him wrong that they can fall in love despite being who they are. I hope that all of you enjoy this little story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Raphael and Mona Lisa. Second in the Hearts series.

Raphael really hated being proven wrong.

This was the conclusion he had come to after meeting Mona Lisa for the first time. He had always maintained that none of them could fall in love because of who they were and how they didn't have a chance at it. How many times had he scolded Donnie for his crush on April or Leo mooning over Karai or even Mikey talking about some girl on TV? It just wasn't possible for any of them to have that no matter how much they wished it. They were the only ones of their kind and they had to accept that there was nothing else out there.

But now, Raph knew that wasn't true.

He could have more if he wanted to.

Then again, maybe not. Sure, Mona was a great warrior and she definitely wasn't human, but she was from a different planet. Did he really have a chance with her after this was all over?

Leo approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see her again, Raph," he said gently.

"I doubt it," he said glumly.

"I saw the way you looked at her, bro," Leo said. "I never thought I would see you look that way in your life."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "It was just a fluke thing."

"I don't believe that," Leo said. "You both had a good connection. I think she felt it too."

"Maybe she did. But we really don't have time for this stuff. We've got a job to do."

"And we will," Leo promised. He patted Raph's shoulder and made to leave when Raph stopped him.

"Leo, wait. I just wanna say that I get it now. I know I always gave you shit for your thing with Karai, and I think it was because I really never felt we could have this thing with other people. But now I know I was wrong for doing that to you. You deserve to be happy, bro. So does Donnie."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said. "You deserve to be happy too."

Raph watched his brother leave and kept staring out the window, thinking of Mona and what would happen if they saw each other again.

22222

Y'Gthba sighed as she thought about Raphael. She had always thought that her life was all about fighting and not about falling in love. She had been in a few relationships before, but none of them had worked out due to her warrior status and how she had no time for that sort of thing. But after meeting Raphael, her perspective had changed on all of that. He was a fine warrior and though she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again, she knew he was the right one for her.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Y'Gthba," G'Throka said.

"I was just thinking about Raphael," she replied.

"You really felt something for him, didn't you?" G'Throka asked gently.

She nodded. "Yes. I never thought it was possible after what happened last time, but Raphael is different. He is honorable and very skilled. His passion and love are things I never have seen in anyone before. I really think he is the perfect match for me."

"Perhaps so, but you must remember that though you share something you never thought you would have, you are two different people, Y'Gthba. He is a mutant turtle and you are a Salamandrian warrior dedicated to protecting your people. You cannot give that up for someone else."

"I understand, G'Throka, but I have hope that maybe one day, we will be able to be together just as we are meant to be. My mother always taught me to always look for the good in things and to never give up on hope."

"For what it is worth, I hope you are right," G'Throka said.

Y'Gthba smiled at her commander as they continued on to their home planet. She was happy he supported her, but he was definitely right in what he said. She had to protect her people no matter what just as Raphael had to protect his people too. But one day, they would be together again and when they were, she would be happy with the one she loved.

22222

"Hey, Donnie, can I talk to you?" Raph asked his brother.

"Sure, Raph, what's on your mind?" Donnie asked him.

Raph rubbed his head, a sign that he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Well, you know how I've been telling you that the whole thing with April wouldn't work because she's a human and you're a Turtle?"

"I don't think I'm likely to forget all of those talks in a hurry," Donnie replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I came here to tell you that I was totally wrong, bro. You definitely have a shot at her and I think you should go for it."

Donatello looked at his brother skeptically, certain that this was some sort of joke concocted by Raph and Mikey. But upon looking at Raph's countenance, he began to see that this wasn't a joke and that Raph really meant what he said.

"I see. And does this have anything to do with you meeting a certain Salamandrian warrior?"

Raph blushed a little and cursed himself for it. "Yeah, it does. I know I've always been the one to say that we don't have a chance because of what we are, but now I've seen that we can be happy no matter who it's with. And I really want you to be happy, Donnie. You deserve it."

"Well, I suppose I can accept that you feel differently now."

"Do you think I have a shot with Mona, Donnie?"

"It's hard to say, Raph. I know that you like her and all, but you two are entirely different species and live on different planets. The probability of her coming to our planet is very slim once we achieve our objective and leave space for home."

Raph really hated Don's analytical and matter-of-face tone sometimes.

"Yeah, I get it," he said dejectedly.

Don put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm not saying I'm against this, Raph. I want you to be as happy as the rest of us. I just don't want you to jump to conclusions and then get hurt when said conclusions aren't what you hoped for."

Raph smiled and felt that Donatello's support meant the world to him. And the sad part was that he really didn't deserve it after everything he had ever said about Donnie and April. But now he could make up for that and he was going to try his best to do what he could. All of them deserved to be happy and he wasn't going to judge them for it anymore.

"Thanks for having my back, bro," he said as he punched Donnie on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm here for, Raph," Donnie replied.

Raph went back to his sleeping quarters and fell asleep, dreaming of having a date with Mona Lisa.

A/N: And so ends the first chapter of this story. In case you guys didn't figure this out, this will be a series of different stories with each Turtle and the pairing I think is best. So this one is about Raph and Mona and I will have two more stories featuring Donnie and April and Mikey and Shinigami with a little of Renet thrown in as well. I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
